Caught Out
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: "Jane's hands traveled up the ME's side and unclasped her purple lacy bra. She was just about to discard of it when she heard the door open, "Maura dear-" She heard her mother's voice ring out." Rizzles!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles.**

**A/N: Sorry for any ****grammatical/spelling errors, as I do not have a Beta.**

* * *

Jane spent every Friday night at Maura's house, and more often than not she would end up spending Saturday and Sunday night there too. Even before they had started dating, Jane would spend Friday nights at Maura's. Tonight was no different to any other Friday night, except for the fact Jane was a little later than usual, because the line had been long at the Chinese restaurant where she picks up dinner for Maura and her. Jane knocked on Maura's door and she answer with in seconds.

"Hey babe." Jane smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before walking in and dumping the Chinese on the bench, "Sorry I'm late, the line was long."

Jane walked over to Maura's fancy fridge and opened it up in search of a beer. As she reached in for a cold beer, she felt Maura's arms slip around her waist. "Did you have a good day?" She asked and kissed her girlfriend's neck.

"Hmm." Jane sighed happily, "It's a lot better now." She turned around to face the ME, closing the space between them. Jane parted her lips, happily granting Maura access. Jane slipped her hands under Maura's t-shirt and pushed them to the bench, but before long Maura pulled away. Jane huffed, "Hey, that was going somewhere."

Maura chuckled, "Yes it was, but the food will go cold."

"Let's eat then." She said seductively, in a lower, huskier voice than usual, the voice that gave Maura goosebumps.

"Get your mind off sex, Jane!" She scolded playfully.

Jane chuckled, "Come on, let's have dinner."

Jane grabbed the disposable chopsticks out of the bag and dug into her Chinese container, while Maura retrieved a set of fancy chopsticks from her draw and emptied the contents of container onto a plate. The detective carefully trained her eyes on her beautiful girlfriend. Jane loved observing Maura and all her little quirks. When she really thought about, they weren't that different... Mainly because of the fact that their core values were the same - they both valued honestly, loyalty, friendship, courage and love. Yes, the way they went about expressing these things were different, but in the end the they both had the same intentions.

They ate slowly, as they always did because they were too busy talking to actually eat most of the time. When they finished Jane put what minimal dishes there were in the dishwasher, but decided she was still hungry, so she raided Maura's fridge again.

"What are you looking for?" Maura asked her.

Jane shrugged, "Dunno, something delicious." Her eyes found some chocolate mousse. "HA!" She exclaimed in triumph, bring the chocolate mousse over to the bench, "You mind if I have some?"

The ME shook her head and handed Jane a spoon. Jane seductively licked the chocolate mousse of the spoon, her eyes never leaving the beautiful doctor's.

Maura chuckled, "Can I have some please have some?" She fluttered her eyelashes. Jane scooped up chocolate mousse onto the spoon and reached over to her girlfriend, smearing chocolate mousse over her face. Jane grinned devilish at the bemused look on Maura's face.

"You're in for in." Maura grinned. She scooped up the chocolate mousse with her hands smearing it all over Jane's neck. Maura giggled as Jane flicked mousse at her.

With in moment the girls were covered on mousse, and there was none left in the large china bowl. Maura pushed herself up onto the bench, leaving chocolaty hand prints on her pristine bench. Jane step closer to her, slipping her hands under Maura's t-shirt, wiping the remaining mousse from her hands on her girlfriend's hips. Maura laughed as she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. She leaned forward and capture Jane's chocolate covered neck.

Jane hummed in delight, and pulled Maura off the bench. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as she carried her over to the couch. They laughed as Jane heaved them onto the couch. The detective kissed away all the chocolate on Maura's face and then captured her soft lips. The doctor slipped her hands under Jane's shirt, pulling it up over her head. She worked her way down Jane's neck, trailing her collar bone with soft kisses.

Jane sat up, pulling Maura into her lap. She pulled off Maura's top, messing up her hair, Jane liked Maura's hair messy.

Maura flipped Jane over so her back was against the couch and straddled her waist. Jane ran her slender fingers through the ME's honey blonde hair and ground her hips into Maura's.

"Janneeee." Maura moaned, the kind of moan that sent shivers down Jane's spine, "Why don't we move this to the bedroom." She husked against the detective's neck.

Jane's hands traveled up the ME's side and unclasped her purple lacy bra. She was just about to discard of it when she heard the door open, "Maura dear-" She heard her mother's voice ring out, "Oh..."

Maura climbed off Jane and clasp up her bra chastely.

Jane turned her head to see her mother evaluating the situation before her. "Ma! Don't you know how to knock!?"

"Don't you know how to lock doors, Janie?"

"Angela, I'm sorry... this is not how we wanted you to find out about us."

Angela laughed, "You don't think I already knew, dear?"

Jane gawked at her mother, "You what?!"

"A mother knows all." Angela smiled, "I shall leave you two alone now." She walked over to the door and just before closing it she said, "And Janie, make sure you lock the door, you never know who is wandering around." Then she left saying nothing more.

Jane turned and frowned at Maura, "That was... interesting."

Maura chuckled, "Certainly not the way we intended your mother finding out about us."

Jane laughed and intertwined their finger, "Still want to take this to the bedroom?"

The beautiful doctor grinned and pulled Jane off the couch, she poked the detective in the the ribs, earning a giggle... something she only got to hear. Only Maura knew she was ticklish.

"Come on, you." Jane grinned as she tugged on Maura's hand, "Let's go."


End file.
